stupidmariobrosfandomcom-20200216-history
Yoshi
Yoshi is Mario and Luigi's apple-loving, egg-laying pet dinosaur. History The Movie Yoshi is following the Mario Bros until they spot him and ask him to come out. Yoshi reveals himself and Mario and Luigi give him a hug. At Mario's House the Mario Bros ask how Yoshi has been doing. Yoshi says he hasn't been doing well. Mario and Luigi then apologize to Yoshi for not writing to him, not leaving food in his bowl, leaving him chained to a fence while he was surrounded by raving, starving goombas and for saying they would be back in 5 minutes when they actually went on vacation in the real world. They also apologize for promising to take Yoshi to Baskin Robbins, when they actually took him to the vet to get fixed. The Mario Bros also apologize for the fact that the vet didn't use any anesthetic, because they were too cheap to pay for it, and for Yoshi feeling pain throughout the entire procedure, and, afterward, Yoshi couldn't jump over anything for a week. Mario also apologizes for the time he purposely skipped the level where you jump over the Goombas, because Yoshi was so mad he couldn't jump. Yoshi responds by yelling at Mario and Luigi. Mario and Luigi try to bribe him with apples, a caramel apple, some apple juice, an apple pie, an Apple MacBook, a picture of Apple Martin, and an apple martini. Yoshi rejects the offers and continues to yell at them. Mario asks what he can do to make it up to Yoshi. Yoshi thinks about it and comes up with a solution. Mario eventually makes it up to Yoshi by giving him a piggy back ride all over the area. When they are done Yoshi tells Mario to go back and get some eggs that were dropped, but Mario tells him to do that himself. Later, Yoshi participates in a football game with Wario and Walgina against Daisy, Mario and Luigi, still angry with the two plumbers. After the football game is over, Mario and Yoshi apologize to each other and make amends. When Link is killed by Shadow Mario, Mario gives Yoshi a letter for Ness, which he delivers. In a deleted scene, Yoshi is seen talking with Mario about how "interesting" the day had been. He suggests that the two of them get apples, to which Mario agrees. However, he tells Yoshi someone had already eaten them all. Yoshi quickly denies eating any of them, much to Mario's displeasure. Operation: Blind Storm Yoshi quickly cameos in Operation: Blind Storm where Mario and Luigi who are leaving the studio run into Wario, who has arrived on Yoshi's back. After being yelled at by Mario for riding Yoshi without permission, Wario tells them that Merlin has told him that they have to find an important energy source. Yoshi, whom is confused thinks about going with the Trio, but changes his mind and walks in the other direction. Season Four Yoshi appears in The Case Of The Stolen Junk where his apples have gotten stolen by Mario and Luigi. But Tommy turns it down claiming they don't like apples making Mario relieved since Yoshi won't have to worry about his stuff. He has lately been used by Wario as a source of transportation. He later visits Donkey Kong who is dancing which causes a record producer to be impressed and take DK, however the producer refuses to work with Yoshi because he doesn't work with dinosaurs. Yoshi then decides to train with the others to fight the Trifecta, and later fights the ninjas along with Ness, Luigi, Wario and Donkey Kong. Season Five He serves as a spy, and is sent in by Mario to follow Nox Decious to learn about Ganon's base and to learn its layout. He almost blew his cover while following Decious. He later spied on a meeting of the League of Bad Guys, after getting the info he needed , he left for Mario and the others. Personality He is very nice but is usually annoyed, mostly at Mario and Luigi for everything he's been through with them. Abilities Yoshi is shown to have amazing speed and strength in the football game. He was able to withstand Mario, Luigi, Daisy, Gary, and Brock to make a touchdown. His speed is also shown when Mario asks him to deliver a message to Ness, knowing fully that the message would have to be brought quickly. He also has the ability to lay eggs, but though it was referred to, the ability was never expressed, nor his long tounge. Trivia *Yoshi was actually mentioned in Episode 7, after Mario and Luigi had finished reading Bowser's letter. Luigi had said to Mario "You know, Yoshi ate a Goomba once. It took him 3 months to crap out that thing." To which Mario replies, "Luigi, that's disgusting!" *Yoshi was also mentioned when Mario and Luigi were bored when Link was fishing in episode 23. Although this was a mention it did not directly refer to him. "How many licks does it take for a Yoshi to get to the tootsie roll center of a tootsie pop?" "How many?" "None! He'll just swallow the whole thing and crap it out as an egg.(Both laugh) *When Mario and Luigi are writing their "final letters" in Episode 43, Mario writes his letter to Yoshi telling him he's sorry and that he will make Yoshi "a larger role" in his life which may or may not of been foreshadowing the coming of Yoshi in The Movie. Category:Mario Series Category:The Movie Category:Operation: Blind Storm Category:Characters Category:Season Four Category:Season Five